


In Which Lukas Did in Fact Want Philip To Be Jealous (aka I have no other title)

by homesickghosts



Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: Blow Job, First Time, M/M, Porn, Sweet, lukas isn't an asshole it's a miracle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 19:29:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8502517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homesickghosts/pseuds/homesickghosts
Summary: In which I felt as if there wasn't enough philkas porn in my life. So I wrote some.
There's literally no plot other then them doing it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> unbeta'd all mistakes are my own. let me know if there is any
> 
> Set some time after episode 4

Lukas’s hand slides up under Philip’s shirt, his fingers gently caressing bare skin. He leans forward, into Philip. Philip’s heart speeds up; he glances at Lukas’s mouth, and then looks back into his eyes. Lukas pulls him closer, their hips press together, creating the perfect amount of pressure.

 

Finally, finally they’re kissing. Mouth on mouth, tongues intertwining. They’re grinding against each other, every part of them touching. Lukas rakes his nails down Philip’s back and Philip lets out a loud, long moan.

 

“Fuck,” Lukas whispers. They’re kissing feverishly. There’s no time for breathing. They both want more, need more.

 

Lukas guides them over to the couch and lays them down. They’re grinding even more now, a better angle, better friction.

 

“Can I?” Philip asks, looking up at Lukas. His hand creeps towards Lukas’s pants. Lukas nods quickly.

 

Philip teases at first, just resting the tip of his fingers underneath Lukas’s hemline, rubbing his fingers through the soft short hair.

 

Lukas is gasping, rutting against Philip’s leg. “Please,” he begs, urging Philip’s hand further into his pants. “Please touch me.”

 

They’re still kissing as Philip pops the button on Lukas’s jeans. He slides them down, along with Lukas’s boxers and grabs onto his ass, pulling him forward. Lukas moans.

 

“C’mon, you too,” Lukas says, moving his mouth to Philip’s jaw. His hand moves to Philip’s pants, popping the button.

 

Suddenly, it’s all skin to skin and Philip gasps. He pulls Lukas’s shirt off and slides out of his too.

 

“I want - I want to try something,” Philip moans. His hands wander all over Lukas’s back, touching every inch of skin possible.

 

Philip flips them over, settling on top of Lukas. His pants are only slightly pushed down but they’re grinding anyways. He’s kissing Lukas’s neck, kissing wherever he can get his mouth and eventually he starts trailing his way down.

 

He takes his time, teasing Lukas as much as possible. Gently biting here and there, taking his time to suck on Lukas’s nipples.

 

“Can I?” Philip whispers, looking up at Lukas through his eyelashes. He licks his lips and looks down, refraining from tasting the other boy’s cock.

 

Lukas thrusts his hips up in response.

 

“I’ve never -”

 

“Neither have I.”

 

“I thought you and Rose -?”

 

“No. No we never did. Just that once, when you filmed.”

 

“Okay.”

 

Philip eyes it first. It’s a lot… to take in. Slowly, he moves his mouth towards Lukas’s cock and takes it in. It’s salty, as he’s expected.

 

Lukas moans at the first touch. Philip works his head up and down and his hand to the same rhythm. Lukas can’t help himself but to buck up into Philip’s mouth, causing him to gag slightly.

 

Philip ruts against the couch, searching for any sort of friction as he works Lukas’s cock. Lukas guides him, encourages him.

 

It doesn’t take that long for Lukas to come, without warning. He gasps and clutches onto Philip’s hair, tugging it gently. Philip doesn’t come long after either, against the couch. He pants into Lukas’s hip bone, mouthing at it.

 

He’s still working Lukas’s cock with his hand even though they’re both spent. Eventually, Lukas pulls Philip up to where Philip is laying on Lukas’s chest, completely pressed together. They’re kissing again gently. Not trying to make it lead anywhere, just sweet little kisses.

 

“I really like you, you know?” Lukas says, carding his fingers through Philip’s hair.

 

“I know. I like you too,” Philip replies and gives a small peck to Lukas’s collar bone.

 

They fall asleep naked and cuddled up on the couch, wrapped up in one another.

 

 

[Liked my fic? buy me things here (you by no means have to buy me things)](https://www.amazon.com/gp/registry/ref=cm_reg_rd-upd?ie=UTF8&id=4FA9KFNOSI91&type=wishlist)

**Author's Note:**

> 1) I wish I had a penis 2) this is the longest fic I've written in a really long time 3) it's porn I don't hate wtf 4) my tumblr is officialpanicatthedisco if you wanna follow 5) thank you 6) there's nothing even that kinky in this who have i become???


End file.
